Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D
by Lime Amakusa
Summary: [4.Entre:Mako y Sayuki]Aca descubriremos lo que le paso a Kenta, despues de la entrevis a Takumi, y yo y Mako postergaremos nuestra pelea del siglo y todo para...Salvar a Takumi de morir por el amor de Sayuki? O.o
1. Entrevista: Kenta Nakamura

**Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D**

Por:** Lime Amakusa**

**Konnichiwa! . Es la primera vez que publico un fanfiction de Initial D, y espero que no sean duros conmigo. Esta no es una historia comun...al contrario! Es un fanfiction en el que yo (Lime Amakusa) entrevistare a los personajes de Initial D . Como veran, aca todo puede pasar entre los personajes y yo!(me refiero a q puede haber violencia, comentarios loco sobre autos, romances, humor...etc, etc...u.u). Tambien trataremos algunos temas que tiene en comun los personajes, por ejemplo...el "yaoi secreto"(como digo yo) de Kenta Nakamura hacia Keisuke(mmm...aca voy a tener cuidado de no activar mi Lime Modo Hitokiri sino...Kenta termina muerto! > ...como veremos en otras entrevistas! ñacañaca!...risa maligna). Bue...ya no quiero atrazarlos mas asi que..."A leer se ha dicho!".**

* * *

**1. Entrevista: Kenta Nakamura**

Alguien se acuerda de la carrera bajo la lluvia que tubo contra Kenta Nakamura, el "aprendiz" de Keisuke!...Vieron los comentarios del capi ese en que Kenta dijo "En el proximo capitulo veremos mi forma de correr bajo la lluvia!"...Bue...en esos comentarios Kenta decia cosas como "Tengo que ganar a toda costa ya que Keisuke me esta observando..." o..."Ganare para que Keisuke no sienta verguenza..." y ahi el señor Shuichii(el dueño de la gasolinera) dijo "Kenta...no me digas que estas...No me digas que estas enamorado de...?" (Osea...O.o Kenta es "yaoi en secreto"...a espaldas de Keisuke y lo quiere como mas que "admiracion"! OO Ese es uno de los misterios que tiene el equipo RedSuns(Sol Rojo)...OO...  
Y por esa razon, yo...**Lime Amakusa** voy a entrevistar a Kenta Nakamura de los **RedSuns**:  
Lime: Kenta vos sos yaoi a espaldas de Keisuke y no le dijiste nada de nada?  
Kenta: No se si se podria decir que soy yaoi, Amakusa-san uu  
Lime: Pero...Nakamura-san...en esos comentarios de capitulos que diste en el cual ibas a correr vs. Takumi...se te notaba un poquito...T.T Lime se pone a llorar...no porque quiera perder a Kenta, sino por Keisuke.  
Kenta: Y ahora por que llorar, eh! O.o  
Lime: Es que...si te lo digo me vas a empezar a cargar y por el otro, me vas a decir la verdad sobre vos.  
Kenta me mira sin entender nada...  
Kenta: Bue...ya decilo de una vez uu ...yo no voy a decir nada de nada!. Te lo apuesto por mi auto que no digo nada.  
Lime: Esta bien uu -resignandose, suspirando...-Pero una vez que termine, si queres te reis...-Kenta siguio esperando-...Bueno...es que lloro, porque pobre de Keisuke-kun T.T...(por lo tu "yaoi secreto" entre comillas, ya que ni vos lo podes confirmar...), pero por el otro lado...me pongo colorada no quiero perderlo! T.T  
Kenta:Chan! O.O...  
Lime:...T.T  
Kenta: Para!...a ver si entendi bien...-Lime solo esperaba su deduccion...-vos, Lime...estas enamorada de Keisuke!-Lime asiente muy lentamente, con un tono rojo en sus mejillas...-  
Lime: Y eso no es todo, Nakamura-san...-poniendose otra vez colorada una vez que habia regresado su color original...-  
Kenta: Solo decime Kenta...ya somos amigos! uu  
Lime: Nani! -mirando sin entender a Kenta...- Ah, Ok! Kenta-san! n.n  
Kenta: Ahora...decime lo ultimo...a parte de lo de Keisuke...  
Lime: Bueno...como te decia...eso no es todo! Sino que tambien...  
Kenta: Tambien...  
Lime: Sino que tambien me gusta Ryosuke! -regreso el color rojo a sus mejillas-.  
Kenta: OO  
Lime: u/u  
Kenta: Eh...bueno! Si queres yo te ayudo con Keisuke y Ryosuke!...Pero...  
Lime: Pero...  
Kenta: Vos llamame nada mas que Kenta...ok?  
Lime que no sabia como expresar su felicidad, abraza a Kenta muy contenta...: Arigato! Kenta-san nn  
Kenta: De nada...n/n

* * *

**Vieron...al final Kenta me supero,...y en vez de entrevistarlo yo a el, el me termino entrevistando a mi...Falta entrevistar a los otros personajes de Initial D! O.o**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta entrevista(aunque fue muy corta...). Pero las proximas seran largas! (la de Takumi Fujiwara por ejemplo...ya que el es el protagonista de este anime tan copadisisimo! ).**

**Nos vemos pronto...Lime Amakusa **


	2. Entrevista: Keisuke Takahashi

**Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D**

Por:** Lime Amakusa **

**Konnichiwa! Ya volvi de nuevo, con otra entrevista!. Espero que a la gente que esta leyendo esta loca idea mia, la este disfrutando...Quiero decirles una cosa...ahora, debido que en la entrevista anterior Kenta dijo q me iba a ayudar, bue: Lo contrate como mi asistente para las entrevistas!(aunque veremos como va a terminar...ñacañaca risa maligna). Tambien, quiero decir que bueno, que hay humor en el medio pero tambien se ven situaciones un poco serias, que de un momento a otro, se tornar graciosas, que hasta yo me rio de lo que escribo! O.o...Asi que sin mas, los dejo: "A leer se ha dicho!".**

**Declairmer:** Initial D no me pertenece...le pertenece a su respectivo autor, el cual es un genio al haber creado a los hermanos Takahashi y a Takumi, tanto como otros personajes y losautos!.

* * *

**2. Entrevista: Keisuke Takahashi**

Ahora vamos a tratar de relevar el misterio con otra edicion de **"Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D**"!...En la edicion de hoy...-me pongo colorada- entrevistaremos a Keisuke Takahashi! O.o y vamos a revelar la verdad de todo este quilombo "yaoizable"...(me estoy refiriendo al "yaoi secreto" entre comillas de Kenta):  
Lime: Hola hola! Vos sos Keisuke Takahashi! -esta colorada-  
Keisuke: Hai! Por?  
Lime: Bueno...porque...jejej...porque te vengo a entrevistar, Keisuke.  
Keisuke: O.O  
Lime: Bue...la pregunta es la siguiente..: Vos estas en contra del yaoi que hay en tu anime?  
Keisuke: Claro que si! Acaso...pensas que yo voy a estar a favor de la relacion entre hombres...hay que vivir con dignidad! -tratando de hacer un piquete, pero yo se lo impido...ademas, quien sabe que hasta donde es capaz de llegar Keisuke haciendo un reclamo o sea...un piquete! -.  
Lime: Eh...bue...no se pase, onegai!  
Keisuke: -suspira y luego me mira fijamente a los ojos-. Podrias hacerme un favor?...  
Lime-o sea...yo asiento nerviosa y colorada de tenerlo muy cerca-.  
Keisuke: Me podrias hablar en "vos" y no en "usted"?.Es que me haces pensar que soy viejo y solo tengo 21! -Yo asiento ante su pedido-.Ah! Y otra cosa...  
Lime:-Pensando- Y ahora...que me dira? Ahi! -tragando saliva, muy dificultosamente-...Madre Santa! Mejor no me pongo a pensar en eso y lo escucho! ¬¬  
Lime: Otro favor? Cual?  
Keisuke: Decime "Keisuke-kun" !  
Lime: -se queda sorprendida!- O.o osea...-Katrina de Chanes!...Chan chan chan...- Eh! como digas...Keisuke-kun-me puse peor. Se me notaba re contra el tono sonrojado de mis mejillas que Keisuke lo noto-.  
Keisuke: Y ahora...por que te sonrojas?  
Lime: Es que...-Pensando: No se lo puedo decir!. Eso no le corresponde a una chica! Madre Santa**(esto lo dijo Ron en una peli de Harry Potter, desde entonces se me quedo pegado como una exclamacion! n.n)...**No es...  
De la nada llega Kenta haciendose el gracioso que me interrumpe.  
Kenta: Claro que es algo! -sonriendo muy picaramente-...Es que...Keisuke! Esta chica...quiero decir...Lime-chan...esta ena...-pero de la nada, yo le tapo la boca a Kenta con una de mis manos mientras el decia "enamorada de vos...", y yo me empiezo a reir nerviosa con la gotita japonesa en la cabeza...-.  
Lime: Jejej n/n no le hagas caso a Kenta-san!...Esta loquito! -Pensando: De la que me salve...cuando termine con la entrevista mato a Kenta-san!poniendo ojos **Hitokiri(asesinos)-.**  
Keisuke: Ok!  
Lime: Entonces...con esto finalizamos y ya sabemos que no sos...-tratando de no decir la palabra "yaoi" delante de Keisuke, porque puso una cara de "Voy a hacer un piquete si lo decis!"...-eh! "eso" como dicen muchos.-Ahora yo me empiezo a ir con un brazo agarrando el cuello de Nakamura, y tapandole la boca aun hasta que Keisuke me llama-.  
Lime: Mn.? Que sucede ahora, Keisuke-kun?  
Keisuke: Es que...-se sonroja un poco...O.o-...como me caiste bien...bueno yo...queria invitarte a que veas una carrera que tengo el proximo sabado, en la cuspide de Akagui. No se si...queres venir a verla?-ahora se sonrojo en serio...O.o mas chanes!-.  
Lime: Eh!..bueno...es que yo...-Pensando: Esto es un sueño! Me siento que estoy en la Luna de Valencia! Juju!(festeja para si misma)...-. Me encantaria ir a verte, Keisuke-kun! Es que...admiro tu forma de correr, tambien la de tu hermano, sabes? Pero...si me pides eso, acepto!  
Keisuke: Arigato, Lime-chan!  
Lime: O.O -Pensando: Desde cuando se le ocurre decirme "Lime-chan" tal como lo hace Kenta! O.o esto si que es...el Katrina y el Tsunami de chanes! Chan chan chan...y mas chans! O/O -.  
Yo miro como Keisuke se sube a su FD y se va, en cuanto no se ve a la vista, suelto mi brazo con el cual estaba sujetando a Kenta.  
Kenta: Pense que iba a morir! O.o...Si que abrazas fuerte!  
Lime: Kenta-san...-ahora me estaba enojando...y a la vez me sonrojo-. COMO SE TE OCURRE, DECIR ESO EN FRENTE DE KEISUKE-KUN?- me habia re sacado! Osea...enojada!-.  
Kenta: Pero...no te enojes Lime-chan!. Al final, no le dije nada desgraciadamente por tu culpa.  
Lime: Por eso! Si le decias algo...me asesina a mi! Aunque queres ayudarme, casi lo arruinastemientras -yo me pongo a correr a Kenta por la calle y este sale corriendo para que no lo mate-.  
Kenta: AH! Gomen nasai Lime-chan! No fue mi intencion-corriendo con todo lo que tenia-.  
Lime: No me digas "gomen" Kenta Nakamura!-ahora ella lo corre para matarlo! O.o -.  
Kenta: Para! Si dijiste mi nombre completo...eso quiere decir que te enojaste?  
Lime: Hai! -mientras sigo corriendolo por la calle que conducia a la cuspide de Akagi-.

* * *

**Bue...con esto terminamos por hoy con mi edición de "Entrevista a los personajes de Initial D"...en la próxima entrevista: Takumi Fujiwara!(por fin! el protagonista!), y tambien tendré que asistir a esa carrera para mirar las técnicas de Keisuke-kun! (aun sigo en la Nube de Valencia! ).**

**Nos vemos...**

**Lime Amakusa! (díganme Lime-chan...me gusta mas! )**


	3. Entrevista: Takumi Fujiwara

**Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D**

Por: **Lime Amakusa**

**Declaimer: **Initial D no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor el cual es un genio al haber creado a los hermanos Takahashi, Takumi y sus autos(lo demas personajes tambien...aunque...soy mas fanatica del **Proyect.D** ).**

* * *

****3. Entrevista: Takumi Fujiwara**

Bue... aca hay otra edición mía de "Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D"...-de repente empieza a sonar el tema "Jump!ng Go Let's Go" de Hayami Kishimoto como Opening...O.O -...y hoy...-de repente aparece Kenta con unos cuantos chichones rojos en la cabeza y una venda alrededor de esta, debido a que le pegue mal por lo que casi le dijo a Keisuke n.n...-.  
Kenta: Para Lime-chan!  
Lime: Y ahora...que carajo pasa? -aun enojada con Kenta-.  
Kenta: Bueno...es que...  
Lime: Es que...! -ahora me estaba sacando-.  
Kenta: Es que...no encuentro por ningún lado a Takumi Fujiwara! T.T -Pensando: Ahora si que me va a asesinar en serio!...T.T me gustaría haber vivo mas para salir con Lime-chan T.T...para! que estoy diciendo! Si soy "yaoi" entre comillas, ya que ni siquiera yo mismo lo puedo confirmar y No! No me gusta Lime-chan! y fue el chiste! --' -.  
Lime: --...-Pensando: Deberia haber tenido como mi asistente personal a Ryosuke ¬¬ No...para! si contratara a Ryosuke estaria babeando en un balde y estaria pegada a el...T.T...-. Bue...esta bien! Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! -pose heroica y apuntando con un dedo en alto al frente-.  
Kenta: Como? Si ni siquiera sabemos en que calle vive en Akina! O.o  
Lime: Elemental mi querido Kenta-san...-sonrisa confiada, muy a lo Sherlock Holmes **(aguanten los Detectives y el anime/manga Tantei Gakuen Q Detective School Q)**...-. La Respuesta es una Sola: Vamos hasta Akina y le preguntamos a los chicos del Akina Star Speed...pero ahora el problema es...-haciendose la tonta...-.  
Kenta: Cual? uu  
Lime: En que vamos! No podemos pedir que nos lleven! Somos reporteros secretos y yo soy una Detective! -Kenta pensando: Ni sabia esa...-- -.  
Kenta: Lime-chan...sos baka o que! Vamos a ir en mi auto hasta Akina!  
Lime: Que baka que soy!-le rie con la gotita japonesa...-. bue vamos Kenta-san!  
Kenta: Ok!  
Kenta se sube a su auto seguido de Lime y se van hasta Akina. Cuando llegan, entran en la gasolineria en donde trabajan Takumi y los otros.  
Iketani: Hola! le puedo ayudar en algo?  
Lime: Hai!...queremos saber donde vive Takumi Fujiwara, el famoso conductor del 8.6!  
Iketani: Ah! el 8.6 si...-sigue sonriendo hasta que cae en la realidad...-. al 8.6 de Takumi? No le pediran una carrera no?  
Kenta: No...estamos aca para entrevistarlo! uu  
De repente llegan Itsuki y Kenji.  
Itsuki: Entrevistar a Takumi? -mirando el auto en donde estamos con Kenta...-. Para! Yo te conosco! -saltando y mirando a Kenta-. Vos sos Kenta Nakamura de los RedSuns de Akagi!  
Kenta: Hai! Algun problema?  
Itsuki: Hai!...que es raro verte sin Keisuke Takahashi...  
Kenji: Y quien es esta chica? -mirandome a mi-.es muy linda para un tipo como vos...son novios?  
Lime-me sonrojo y miro con ojos asesinos a Kenji...-. No te confundas! Kenta-san y yo somos amigos...y vinimos a entrevistar a Takumi!  
Iketani y los otros: Ah...O.o -ni lo pueden creer que vamos a hacer...-.

Kenta: Asi que...ya digannos donde esta Takumi Fujiwara, ya que no contamos con mucho tiempo...uu  
Lime: Es que nos pagan por hacer esto...-sonriendo con la gotita japonesa en la cabeza...-. es que la DDS...nos pide datos de los mas famosísimos corredores...y bue! Me pagan! Aunque sea una estudiante de esa escuela...  
Itsuki:-con su casi siempre...ignorancia-. DDS? O.O  
Kenji e Iketani quedan en un estado de "Acaso no sabes ni un carajo!"...pero por suerte, con lo tan buenos que son...le explican.  
Kenji: **DDS** significa...**Dan Detectives School**...y ahi se entrana a los jóvenes para que sean unos excelentes detectives...y al parecer esta chica-señalándome a mi...--' -.es una Detective.! n.n  
Lime: Si si...uu -ya me estaba fastidiando...-. Ahora nos dicen donde esta Takumi!  
De la nada se acerca el chico mencionado...  
Takumi: Eh! Que pasa aca que no estan trabajando?  
Iketani: Es que...-sonreia nerviosamente...-.  
Itsuki: Es que...esta bonita chica -un poco colorado...--**(Nota's Lime: Ni crean que quiero a Itsuki! Lo quiero ver a mas de 1000 kilometros de mi...)-.** y Kenta Nakamura de los RedSuns, te quieren entrevistar! O.o  
Takumi: -**Katrina y Tsunami de chanes!-.** Que? A mi! Oo  
Kenji e Iketani: Hai! u.u  
L ime se baja enseguida del auto de Kenta seguido de este que se habia traido un microfono(que no sabemos de donde lo saco...) y una filmadora**...(re...somos unos reporteros geniales!. Kenta: Querras decir...reportero-corredor genial y una bonita Detective...Lime: Eh!...bue...--')** y nos ponemos a hacerle preguntas a Takumi! nn  
Lime: Yo soy Lime Amakusa...y como dijeron tus amigos soy una Detective.  
Kenta: Y a mi ya me conoces...competimos una vez! T.T -aun acordandose de la verguenza que paso ese dia de lluvia T.T -.  
Lime: Bue...esta pregunta que te voy a hacer quiero que me la respondas con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ok?  
Takumi asiente, no muy seguro de lo que le voy a preguntar...  
Lime: Como te sentiste vos, cuando te enteraste que Natsuki Mogi estaba con un tipo que tenia un Mercedez Benz como auto?  
Takumi: Muy mal...Me daban ganas de matar a Natsuki y luego suicidarme! T.T  
Lime y Kenta: Oooohh!...-muy a los marcianitos que hay en Toy Story de Disney...-.  
Lime: Que imprecionante...O.o...nunca pense que te quisieras suicidar Fujiwara-san...  
Takumi: Decime por mi nombre...no me gusta que se dirigan a mi con el apellido...T.T  
Lime: Ok! uu  
Kenta: Takumi...decime!  
Takumi: Mn?  
Kenta: Como se siente estar enamorado? -tenia estrellitas en los ojos...xD -.  
Takumi: Bueno...es una sensacion extrañia...pero por que la pregunta? -no entiende nada...-.  
Kenta: -Se pone colorado y se le cae una gotita japonesa...-. No es por nada...n/n  
Takumi: Ah! ok! u.u -suspirando-.  
Lime: Che! Kenta-san...  
Kenta: Si?...u.u  
Lime: Le preguntaste eso a Takumi en "Modo Reportero-corredor" o fue personal lo que le preguntaste?...-mientras lo miro preocupada...-.  
Kenta: Ah! Bueno...no se que decirte nn' -gota japonesa...Pensando: Menos mal que no le dije...que era...una pregunta personal!. Aunque ultimamente estoy medio raro! o.o -.  
Lime: Bueno...lo dejamos asi! --...ah! Takumi...y vos que no decis sobre Natsuki...es una buena o mala persona?  
Takumi: Es una buena persona y cariñosa! .. Me trata súper bien y no se como pagárselo...  
Lime: Y vos...nos podes confirmar...a todos tus fanáticos y a los que miran Initial D(como yo...) si va a haber mas "TakumixNatsuki"?  
Takumi: Eso yo no te lo puedo decir...Lime-san!. Además, eso depende de nuestro autor y de la misma producción del anime...  
Kenta: Es muuuy razonable, Lime-chan. Nosotros no podemos saber nuestros futuros...eso solo el autor y la producción del anime lo pueden decidir...  
Lime: Entonces...ya que vos sos el protagonista...te enteraste de que entrevistamos a Keisuke la semana pasada?  
Takumi: Me entere...y por eso, Kenta casi es asesinadosintiendo lastima por Nakamura que este lo detecta  
Kenta: No puedo creer que el famoso conductor del 8.6 tenga compasión de mi...T.T -se pone a llorar un poco, en forma de cascada japonesa...-.  
Takumi: Y quien te hizo todos esos chichones como para que tengas una venda en la cabeza? O.o  
Kenta: Bueno...es muyy difícil decirlo...pero en realidad fue Lime-chan quien me lo hizo la semana pasada, luego de que entrevistáramos a Keisuke.  
Los demás: Oo  
Itsuki: Que sospechoso...no creo que una chica como ella...te vaya a hacer algo así...  
Kenta: No digas tonterías!. Lime-chan es capaz de matarme si le llego a decir algo a Keisuke...  
Iketani: Sobre...? -ahora tenia curiosidad-.  
Kenji: Eso...anda! Decinos Kenta...  
Kenta: Aca no...-sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde porque Kenji e Iketani sujetaron a Kenta por ambos brazos, impidiéndole escapatoria alguna y sin que yo lo advirtiese, Takumi me sujeta a mi para que no vaya a cerrarle la boca Kenta...-. No crean que con esto...les voy a decir algo!  
Lime: Eso, Kenta-san!. Defiende nuestro secreto...  
Itsuki: Secreto eh? -cara maliciosa hacia mi...-. Pues entonces...cual es su secreto, Kenta?  
Kenta: Ni a palos te lo diría...además...-mirándome a mi- no puedo traicionar a mi amiga, Lime-chan...-yo me quedo...T.T...-.  
Lime-Pensando-: Me conmovió muchísimo...tengo ganas de llorar! T.T...  
Takumi: Sino lo decís...yo voy a...  
Kenta: A que, Takumi? -mirando a Takumi con una mirada asesina que daba miedo...Kyaaaaaaaaaa!-.  
Takumi: a... -mientras se acerca a mi cara-.  
Kenta: QUEEE! PERDOOON!...-ahora tenia unos mega-hiper-re contra ojos **Hitokiri**...-. ...Nadie tiene derecho de besar a Lime-chan...los únicos que tienen permiso de hacerlo(por parte de Lime) son Ryosuke y Keisuke...y por parte mía...-se pone un poco colorado...O.o -.yo!  
Lime: O.o -**Katrina y Tsunami de chanes: Chan chan chan chan...y súper mas chan!**-. Eh! QUEEE!PERDOOON!...-mientras me logro soltarme de Takumi pegándole una fuerte piña, haciéndolo muy al estilo boxeo que Takumi termina "No O.K"...sin darme cuenta, le pego nn'**...( Nota's Lime:perdónenme pero...me saque! jeje)-. **Esta bien de que hayas defendidos mis sentimientos hacia los hermanos Takahashi pero... COMO ES ESO DE QUE TENES DERECHO DE BESARME?  
Kenji, Iketani e Itsuki estaban temblando de miedo que ni siquiera se atrevían a defender a Kenta.  
Kenta: Creo que escuchaste mal, Lime-chan!. Yo...-se pone nervioso y estaba retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás, hacia su auto...-jamás diría eso. Te lo juro por mi auto! T.T...  
Lime: Lo escuche todo bien claro, Kenta Nakamura!  
Los del Akina Star Speed: Oh, no! Va a matar a Kenta!  
Kenta: Pero...eso no es verdad! Yo solo dije..."los únicos que tienen derecho a besarte son Ryosuke y Keisuke"...eso mismo dije...uu  
De la nada, Takumi se recobra del golpe de box que le di que casi le deje roto la mandibula**...(Nota'sLime: Pego fuerte aunque sea mujer...de vez en cuando...nn).  
**Takumi: Pero tambien dijiste..."y de parte mia- sonroja Kenta...(**estamos haciendo un "Replay" de la accion)**...-...yo!" osea...!...Es mas que obvio, Nakamura!  
Lime: Takumi-san tiene razon! Vos dijiste eso! ...y por eso...-empuñando un puño, muy enojadamente que tengo ojos muuuuuyy asesinos!-..  
Takumi: Sera mejor que salgas corriendo Kenta...-.-  
Kenta: OK!...ahora me ves...y ahora no me vez...!...-sale corriendo por la calle hasta el corazon de Akina...-.  
Lime: Ah! Gomen nasai por el golpe Takumi-san -se inclina en señal de disculpa...-. No quise pegarte! Fue sin querer queriendo!...cuando me enfado me saco completamente y me comporto como una asesina...Maldito Kenta! Me las vas a pagar!-ahora yo salgo corriendo en la dirección en que se fue Kenta, hacia el corazón de Akina...-.  
Takumi: Cha... ...esa chica si que es un poco loca...pero es divertida! n.n...  
Itsuki y los otros: Ni que lo digas...tuvimos tanto miedo que casi nos hacemos encima...que miedo! T.T  
Takumi: Espero que Kenta salga vivo de esta "...para vivir un día mas!..."(frase sacada del anime Saber Marionette J to X...esto lo dijo Bloodberry (Zarzamora).  
Kenji: Entonces eso es...  
Itsuki: "Otro día para morir!"...-tono misterioso-...  
Iketani: Que tiene que ver con la película de James Bond, eh?  
Itsuki: Tiene que ver porque Kenta va a morir golpeado otro día mas...(o mas bien...una semana mas! --' ).  
Takumi: Eso es cierto!...-sonriendo con la gotita japonesa nn'-...y bueno! Como ahora Lime esta ocupada persiguiendo a Kenta para mandarlo a no se donde...les diré a quien entrevistara en la próxima edición de **"Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D"...**en la próxima edición...-consultando un cuaderno de **Digimon** O.o, el cual se le habia caido, al parecer, a Lime- entrevistara a: Mako Sato y Sayuki de Usui!  
Iketani escucha el nombre de Mako y se deprime tanto que se agacha y se le aparecen unos fantasmitas azules alrededor mientras refriega un dedo por el piso...  
Itsuki: -- ah...Takumi...no digas mas ese nombre en su presencia!...  
Takumi: mn! nn' gomen Iketani!  
Iketani-aun en el piso-: No te preocupes Takumi. Igual, tenias que decir lo de la próxima entrevista! T.T  
Kenji e Itsuki: Uh!...u.u no tienes remedio Iketani!  
Iketani: T.T  
Kenji e Itsuki: --'  
Takumi: Hasta la próxima entrevista! (y lamentamos las molestias técnicas y sentimentales que sufrió la Detective Lime Amakusa...!)...quédense con el Ending...  
Se escucha "Rage Your Dream" de nuevo...pero esta vez, versión completa! O.O...

**

* * *

****Espero que les haya gustado...y ahora si que tengo sed de sangre(mi misión ahora es sacarle sangre a Kenta-san por lo que hizo!). ****  
**** Y como ya les dijo Takumi, esperen la entrevista a Mako y Sayuki...nos adentraremos en Usui para conocer a este dúo de amigas! que son excelentes corredoras, y hacen que nos representen a las mujeres en cuanto al tema del manejo! (arigato Mako y Sayuki!. La dos: De nada! nn). **

**Chau, Lime Amakusa **


	4. Story extra 1: Lime vs Kenta?

**Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D**

Por:** Lime Amakusa**

**Konnichiwa de nuevo! Aca estoy con otra parte de mi fanfiction "Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D"!. Como veran a continuacion, esto que esta escrito mas abajo, no es una entrevista sino que es una "Story Extra" que le quise agregar a este!. Cada tres o cuatro entrevistas, habra una "Story Extra" en la cual veremos lo que sucede cuando yo no estoy entrevistando a ningun personaje. Asi que...podran ver con quienes interactuo cuando no me mato por ir a entrevistar! jaja! . Bue...sin mas, "A leer se ha dicho!" (aunque este me quedo corta, pero bue..es el primerio! uu ).**

* * *

**Mini-Story Extra: La discusión sobre los neumáticos del 8.6 de Takumi. Lime vs. Kenta? O.o**

Takumi-san sabe aprovechar bien los neumáticos de su autito! jiji! ...en ese sentido el es un capo! Mientras que otros...-Lime mira hacia atrás lentamente, señalando a Takeshi Nakazato...-. no las aprovechan al máximo...a parte de ser humillado por el Hachi Roku 8.6 y, los FD y FC...-Nakazato llora...O.o, mientras que Takumi, Ryosuke y Keisuke se pone a festejar!...fiesta fiesta!...-... y tambien! hay cierto chico que me las va a pagar consiguiéndome la versión de "Back Out" del álbum Vocal Battle, la cual es cantada por Ryosuke...-señalando a Kenta, el cual estaba aun con la venda en la cabeza y unos yesos en las piernas y brazos, seguido de que estas estaban apoyadas en una almohada, en la cama del hospital a donde lo mande...osea...le rompí los huesos después de la entrevista a Takumi! ...(**Nota's Lime:** **No me maten si alguien es fan de Kenta Nakamura!)-.  
**Kenta: Quee? Te tengo que conseguir la canción "Back Out", la cual es cantada por Ryosuke en el álbum Initial D Vocal Battle?  
Lime: Hai! uu...si es que queres en remendar lo que hiciste o mejor dicho...lo que "declaraste"...  
Kenta: Sabes que yo no tengo la misma habilidad que vos con la Internet como para conseguir algo así...--'  
Lime: Bueno...entonces...se la pido personalmente a Ryosuke! -se pone un poco colada..., y lo decia proposito para molestarlo-.  
Kenta: No para! Si te la consigo! SI lo ago...  
Lime: Si lo haces que...?  
Kenta: Me vas a tener que dejar ver...-yo no entiendo nada, pero igual espero...-.  
Lime: Ver...  
Kenta: Tus mas grandes secretos como **Detective**!  
Lime: O.o  
Kenta: Es a cambio de que consiga esa canción por Internet...  
Lime: Me estas jodiendo, Kenta-san?...Jamás te dejaría ver mis secretos mas oscuros! -me pongo colorada...ya que ahi esta toda la verdad sobre "mi tema" sobre los Takahashi O.o -.  
Kenta: Claro que si...sino voy a gritar por todo el estado de Guma sobre "tu tema" que tenes sobre Ryosuke y Keisuke...  
Lime: QUEEE! PERDOOON!...No te atrevas! Sino vas a pagar peor las consecuencias...a parte de eso...si lo haces, voy a decirle a Keisuke que sos "yaoi secreto"(entre comillas) y que estas enamorado de el!  
Kenta: Eso ya paso! Ahora hay otra persona que me llama...y segundo con eso ya deje de ser "yaoi" entre comillas... es mas: deje de ser completamente yaoi, lo que implica ser una persona que le gusta el sexo opuesto…o sea…el femenino!  
Lime: ... -se queda sin palabras...-.**

* * *

****Creo que Kenta tiene mas secretos de los que pensaba...nn'... Lo dejo hasta aca, ya que quedo con mi incongnita!...a cual es: De quien se habra enamorado Kenta? (que creo que a estas alturas es un poco evidente que podria decirle a el, "La Respuesta es una Sola!" con los ojos cerrados! --'...). Pero bueno...la poxima publicacion es una entrevista, y esa es(como dijo Takumi al final de la suya...): entrevistar a Mako Sato y su amiga, Sayuki...el equipo del Impact Blue vamos a entrevistar, y tambien...habra una sorpresa sobre el asistente personal para el trabajo...(lastima que Kenta-san me hizo enojar, pero bue...sino lo hiciera no estaria sufriendo los efectos de mi "Lime Modo Hitokiri" ¬¬ ).**

**Chau, nos vemos la proxima...Lime Amakusa**


	5. Entrevista: Mako Satou y Sayuki

**Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D**

Por:** Lime Amakusa**

**Declairmer:** **Initial D** no me pertenece...Le pertenece a su respectivo autor, que sigo diciendo, que es un genio al haber creado a Takumi y los hemanos Takahashi( **Proyect.D**), como a las carreras y otros personajes...exepto a Kyoko Iwase(que es una chica que aparece en el Fourth Stage y anda detras de Keisuke --'..), y algunos personajes mas!..Los demas esta todo bien! nn

**_Vocabulario:_**

**1 "Kotae wo Hitotsu!": Es la frace tipica que usa Kyuu/Q del anime/manga Tantei Gakuen Q Detective School Q. Esta frace significa "La Respuesta es una Sola!" en japones...****

* * *

****4. Entrevista: Mako Satou y Sayuki**

Dos meses después de la casi "desastrosa" entrevista a Takumi Fujiwara el famoso conductor del Hachi Roku 8.6..., vemos que nuestra divertidísima Detective-"Reportera" estaba en un medio del lapso total, ya que después de haber corrido durante varias horas ese día, a parte de haber sufrido un "casi" shock emocional por lo que casi le hizo Takumi, no se decidía a quien iría a entrevistar primero. Su problema estaba entre ir a entrevistar a Mako Sato y su amiga Sayuki o ir a entrevistar a Wataru, el otro chico que tenia un Hachi Roku 8.6 Turbo! O.o . Sin embargo, quien le dijo que se decidiera por las chicas del Impact Blue**(equipo que formaban Mako y Sayuki)** de Usui, fue nada menos que el mismísimo chico que le hizo el "casi" shock emocional: Takumi.

Una vez que Lime se decidió ir a entrevistar a Mako y Sayuki, arreglo todo para encontrarse con ella en la cúspide de Usui, lugar muy familiar para ambas chicas. Además, la Detective les dijo a ambas amigas, cuando hablaron por teléfono, que quería conocer la cúspide donde corrían ambas. Así que...como podremos notar, Lime Amakusa(yo!) estaba muy emocionada, que había dejado de leer el libro de Harry Potter y el misterio del Príncipe**(Nota's Lime: Es el sexto libro…nn' ).**

...: Waw! No se como dejaste de leer el ultimo libro que salio de Harry Potter para ir a hacer una entrevista...mientras conducía O.o…

Lime: Nada del otro mundo. Lo hice porque quiero conocer en vivo y en directo la cúspide de Usui, claro…mucho después que la de Akagi, aunque…no tuve mucho tiempo para mirarla a fondo, Takumi!-mientras lo mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Además... es mi deber entrevistar a esas dos locas! Aunque…me dolió un poco desprenderme del sexto libro de Harry-kun, porque esta súper-archí-mega-ultra interesante! Tenes que leerlo! -mientras Takumi me mira sonriendo y con la gotita japonesa cayéndole por la cabeza-.

Takumi: Esta bien! uu'…cuando pueda leo ese libro de Harry…aunque preferiría mirar la película! ¬¬

Lime: Lo decís por Hermione Granger?

Takumi: Mas o menos…-haciendo una cara --' -... …pero tenemos que admitir que esta buena la tipa! uu

Lime: Bue… --'…pero también tenemos que admitir que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley también esta re buenos! ¬¬ **(Nota's Lime: Me gusta mas Harry…Ron solo me cae bien, aunque tenemos que admitir que el pibe esta re bishonen! O.o)**.

Takumi: Pero…quien te gusta más? Harry o Ron?

Lime: Harry

Takumi: Ah…uu así que por eso le decís a Harry Potter "Harry-kun"?

Lime: Hai!. Y en cuanto a sus otros dos amigos…: a Hermione para acortarle el nombre le digo "Herm-chan"(ya que me cae bien, y es uno de mis personajes favoritos), y a Ron le digo "Ron-san"…pero para resumírtelo y que vayamos al asunto que mas nos concierne, o sea…la entrevista,... te diré solamente que mis personajes favoritos son el "Trío de Gryffindor": Harry-kun, Herm-chan y Ron-san u.u …

Takumi: Y otros personajes mas…?

Lime: Dentro de la categoría de bishonens que tengo de este libro/película(pero que me agradan y me caen súper bien! O.o) son: Ron y los mellis Weasley!. Dentro de los odiados el único que tiene el 1º Puesto(por ser un tarado con toda la letra…no puedo verlo ni aca a la esquina! ) es: Draco Malfoy!

Takumi: O.o

Lime: Pero bue…ya no importa! uu…. Cuanto falta para llegar a Usui?

Takumi: Con toda la charla que tuvimos sobre Harry Potter, pues…ya llegamos!

Lime: Chan! Tan rápido?

Takumi: Hai!

Lime: O.o

Para aquellos que no entendieron nada, yo misma (Lime Amakusa) les explicare porque estoy con Takumi subida a su 8.6(no vayan a pensar que intento formar otra pareja con Takumi! --…Takumi puede ser mi personaje favorito, por ser el prota, pero...-suspirando fuertemente y poniendome colorada-…a los unico personajes de Initial D, a quienes quiero con el corazon, a parte de gustarme sus tecnicas con el auto, son los hermanos Takahashi n/n)...Veran!. Se acuerdan cuando fuimos a entrevistar a Takumi, y en esa entrevista se armo el quilombo porque Kenta declaro sus sentimientos, y con el mismo Fujiwara hicimos un "Replay" de lo que dijo, y que eso fue la causa de porque corriera a Nakamura por Akina?...Pues bien! Adivinen lo que paso!. Los dejo pensar unos segunditos!...1……………..2…………………3 seg!...Ya esta!. Adivinaron?. Bueno, para las personas que no hayan leido esa entrevista o no hayan adivinado que le paso…(que pienso que si lo hicieron y el que no lo hizo bue…uu')…pues bien!. "La Respuesta es una Sola!": Yo, Lime-chan, he mandado al hospital de Akina a Kenta Nakamura, el aprendiz de Keisuke-kun!. Si tal como lo ven escrito!. Lo mande al hospital después de acorralarlo cerca de la casa de Takumi y romperle mas huesos de los que tenia ya(o mas bien…de haberle hecho un chichón que hiciera que este se vendara la cabeza! O.o). Después de eso, Keisuke-kun, Ryosuke-kun y el resto de los RedSuns lo van a visitar una vez por semana, tratando de sonsacarle a Kenta la información de quien lo habia atacado. Sin embargo, Ryo-kun y Keisuke-kun por ahora no se enteraron de que fui yo, ni que Kenta se habia enfrentado a mi "Lime Modo Hitokiri"**( "Lime Modo Asesino"…).** Aunque bue…jamas les dije a los Takahashi ni a nadie(ni siquiera a Takumi!) que después de que alguien enfrenta al "Lime Modo Hitokiri" y sobrevive, tiene como efecto secundario: panico, miedo, temor a perder lo mas preciado que considera o tenes en este mundo, etc, etc…aunque…existe cura!. Eso si…cuando me desenoje con Kenta-san voy a ir a curarlo pero por ahora…pienso que seria mejor que se quede asi por un rato largo uu **(Nota's Lime: Que mala que soy! O.o ñacañaca!...) **para que reflexione de lo que "declaro". Por esa razon, para mi siguiente entrevista contrate a Takumi como ayudante voluntario(a parte de ser mas tranqui y muy simpatico que me cae super bien! n.n), aunque al principio el se nego a hacerlo ya que me habia dicho que contratara a alguno de los hermanos Takahashi, pero yo me nege rotundamente debido a que sabia que podria pasar si estaba con alguno de ellos uu'. A parte de no querer pasar la gran vergüenza del año si tenia a Ryosuke o a Keisuke cerca mio…es mas! Una vez me habia dicho que me ayudara Takeshi Nakazato o Shingo Shoji o, tal vez, Itsuki! O.o…pero conociendome bien, terminaria matando a Nakazato y al baka de Shingo! e Itsuki lo querria a mas de 1 kilometro de distancia mio!(es buen personaje, pero no lo quiero tener cerca! Prefiero a los bishonens como Takumi, los Takahashi o al mismo Wataru! O.o ). Pero por suerte mia(y muy bien merecida) Takumi tubo compasión de mi y acepto ayudarme(tambien lo acepte por el bien de Mako para que no se acordara de cierta persona y de Iketani uu'…y por el lado de Sayuki, para que se controlara la muy loca, aunque creo que comenzara a actuar mas loca en cuanto vea que llevo a Takumi a la entrevista ).

Bueno…volviendo con la entrevista y como bien dijimos, ya llegamos a Usui. La cúspide esta muy oscura y tetrica (Lime: Kyaaa! Tengo miedo! T.T), pero por suerte…nos encontramos con las locas del Impact Blue de Usui uu…

Sayuki: Hola! mientras nos veia a mi a Takumi bajarnos del Hachi Roku…

Lime y Takumi: Konbanwa! **(Nota's Lime: Es uno de los 3 saludos que se usan en Japon…en este caso, el de la noche, ya que habiamos llegado tarde a Usui por problemas de no saber la calle en donde vivian Mako y Sayuki! O.o )**.

Mako: No es justicia, Lime-san T.T…-mientras que yo, Takumi y Sayuki nos impresionabamos-.

Lime: Por?

Mako: Pense que ibas a traer a Iketani o a…

Takumi, Sayuki y yo: o a quien? u.u…

Mako: o a Ryosuke Takahashi!

Todos, exepto Mako: - -- caida estilo anime-.

Lime-se levanta mas rapido que todos-: Como es eso de que querias de que te trajera a Ryosuke, eh! >. 

Mako: Bue…yo decia!. Pero…si me traias a cualquiera de los dos me conformaba, pero no!. En sus lugares, tubiste que traer a Takumi! T.T

Sayuki: ñaña! -sacandonle la lengua a Mako, y haciendo el símbolo de victoria…- eso significa que yo gano!

Takumi: -.-'… -tenia la gotita japonesa…-.

Lime: Mira Mako-san…lo unico que te puedo decir es que…: si queres puedo llamar a Iketani para que te arregles…-**Pensando: Seria un milagro que se arreglen y de una vez que la corte con el pasado-.…**pero…entregarte a Ryosuke Takahashi de lo RedSuns de Akagi…-ahora estaba intentando no sacarse y usar su "Lime Modo Hitokiri" contra Mako O.o -.…ESO NUNCA!

Mako: O.o

Sayuki: Para para…eso del "NUNCA"! gritandolo…quiere decir otra cosa, verdad?

Lime no responde nada, se queda callada tratando de no sonrojarse, pero Takumi interrumpe…

Lime**-Pensando: Noooo! Takumi-san no se lo digas porque a vos tambien te puedo mandar al hospital de Akina, a la misma habitación en donde esta Kenta-san! T.T -.**

Takumi: Te equivocas Sayuki-san…u.u

Sayuki: En serio? O.o…Pero…yo pense que con eso del "NUNCA"! gritandolo tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el mundo…

Takumi: Pensaste que! --'

Sayuki: Bueno…pense que por ahí, tal vez…Lime-san…estubiera enamorada de Ryosuke Takahashi, al igual le paso una vez a Mako.

Takumi:-que si sabia el secreto, porque lo desvelo en su entrevista por "accidente"…-. Nooo! -negando con la cabeza y con ojos cerrados…-. Lime-chan no creo que estubiera enamorada de Ryosuke Takahashi…a ella le gusta Ryu Amakusa del anime/manga Tantei Gakuen Q uu…

Sayuki: Ah…

Lime suspira de alivio sin que las dos chicas se den cuenta…:

Lime**:- Que bueno es Takumi-san! T.T -llorando de felicidad…..- Arigato Takumi-san! Te quiero! T.T-.** Bueno! Ya basta de contratiempos y empezemos!

Takumi, Sayuki: Hai!

Mako: hai!...-haciendo una voz quedada en la tristeza, pero eso ya ni le dimos bola alguna-.

Lime: Primero con lo primero…ustedes dos desde cuando se conocen? -sonriendo y extendiendo su brazo con el cual sostenia el micrófono, para que Mako y Sayuki hablaran-.

Mako: Nos conocemos desde que eramos mas chicas…

Sayuki: Y Mako es mi mejor amiga, a parte de que yo sea su compañera en las carreras que tiene, como su co-piloto de rally!

Takumi: O.o…

Lime: Y…que las llevo a ustedes dos a querer ser corredoras, como tambien que auto usan? -sonriendo con la gotita japonesa, ya que ella sabia una parte de la historia…-.

Sayuki: Usamos para correr un Sil 80, a parte de que este auto es el primero de Mako…y la razon porque quisimos ser corredoras es un poco patetica, aunque en esa "Mision Imposible" yo la apoye en todo momento a Mako -mientras miramos como Mako se pone melancolica-.

Mako: La razon porque quise ser corredora, se la dije a Iketani, pero no se los dije a ustedes -mirandonos a mi y a Takumi…-.

Takumien -secreto a mi-: Que nos dira?

Lime: Ya vas a ver…yo conosco los antecedentes de memoria, y por esa razon no la perdono mucho, aunque me caiga bien uu…mientras le respondo de la misma manera, y luego mira a Mako esperando su relato

Mako: Pero…la razon porque quise ser corredora surgio cuando yo aun estaba estudiando en la preparatoria y unas amigas me invitaron a ver una carrera…

Sayuki: Y adivinen quien estaba ahí?

Lime:-reaccionando- Ah! **"Kotae wo Hitotsu**!" 1 : Ryosuke!

Sayuki: Asi es…

Takumi: Chan! O.o

Mako: Bue! -- sigo! u.u…como les iba diciendo, si ahí estaba Ryosuke Takahashi…

Lime: En esa epoca, el aun no habia creado a su actual equipo, RedSuns!...-aportando otra datito mas, mientras que Takumi seguia impresionado por todo lo que sabia Lime! O.o -.

Mako prosiguió con la historia…

"Bue…ahí estaba Ryosuke Takahashi en su FC corriendo contra otra persona. Yo estaba con mis amigas cerca de una curva y justo paso el derrapando un poco. En cuanto lo vi, no se que me paso, pero senti algo muy extrañio que me impacto demaciado como para creermelo yo misma…"…

Sayuki: Después de eso…Mako me propuso que compremos nuestro primer auto y que mejoraramos nuestra tecnica en conducción y que aprendieramos a derrapar. Pero…

Mako siguió con su parte…

"Pero…eso solamente lo hice porque…pense que si mejoraba mi tecnica por ahí tendria una oportunidad con el. A pesar que fui a ver todas sus carreras para verlo, nunca tube oportunidad de hablar personalmente. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha no se si me gustaban sus tecnicas o realmente me gustaba el…" -terminando el relato, pero siguió-. Eso mismo le explique a Iketani T.T…y por eso, seguramente ahora me odia! -ahora se pone a llorar cascada japonesa!...y Sayuki le da unas palmaditas en el hombro, en señal de apoyo-.

Lime: mmm no me sorprende! -yéndose un poco adelante, mas alejada de Mako y Sayuki-.

Takumi: Que no te sorprende? A mi si me sorprendio el relato! O.o - mientras me siguia-.

Lime: No me sorprende porque sabia la historia sobre su triste "amor platonico" que nunca se dio…**-Pensando: Y que espero que jamas se de >. -.**

Takumi: A eso te referias con "ya vas a ver…" y "se los antecedentes" ! O.o

Lime: Hai, Takumi-san! u.u…y te dire la verdad: Ojala que esa pareja jamas se de en la bendita vida! Como tambien no haya nadie que me gane para conseguir a los dos! -haciendo pose heroica y levantando el dedo como si estubiera diciendo "La Respuesta es una Sola!"-.

Takumi: A los dos? --'… -con la gotita japonesa-.

Lime: **Kotae wo Hitotsu!(La Respuesta es una Sola!): **Ryosuke y Keisuke.

Takumi: Entonces…yo pense que te gustaba solo Keisuke! O.o…

Lime: Creas o no…si! Estoy enamorada de los dos al mismo tiempo!. Y creo que eso supero un poco mi enfermedad de la "Ryu-mania".

Takumi: "Ryu-mania"? Que es eso! O.o

Lime: Te lo digo otro dia…ahora terminemos con esas locas antes de que mate a Mako! -- -ahora vuelve a donde estaban Mako y Sayuki. Y al parecer…Mako habia dejado de llorar!-.

Lime: Ya dejaste de llorar, Mako?

Mako: Ha…hai! -estaba un poco temblorosa, ya que algunas personas, después de llorar, aun siguen temblado…**(Nota 's Lime: A mi me pasa, pero tambien cuando estoy llorando hablo entrecortadamente! O.o…)-.**

Lime: Bueno! uu…como estas asi, lo dejamos aca**…-Pensando: ya tenemos la info que necesitabamos!...Razon suficiente para usar mi "Lime Modo Hitokiri" contra Mako! -.**

Takumi **-pensando:Espero que a Lime-chan no se le ocurra usar su "Lime Modo Hitokiri" por lo de Ryosuke…u.u…aunque…creo que seria divertido ver una pelea de mujeres por un hombre...-ahora Takumi tenia estrellitas en los ojos, xD …-.** Bue! Si ya terminamos…vamonos a casa, Lime-chan! uu…tenemos que planear la siguiente entrevista!

Sayuki: Para Takumi! No te queres quedar un ratito mas? …-mientras ella le sonrie nerviosamente a Takumi, y tenia la gota japonesa……-.Te puedo dar muchos dulces y alfajores artesanales exportados recientemente, y que compramos con Mako la semana pasada! -mientras lo agarra del brazo a Takumi y el esta incomodo con la gota japonesa…-.

Lime:-en secreto a Mako…-. Che, Mako! No crees que tenemos que hacer algo?

Mako:-hablandole de la misma forma a Lime…-. Tenes razon! Sino…pobre Takumi! Va a terminar amazacrado por el amor de Sayuki! T.T…

Lime: Hai! Yo no quiero que Takumi-san se muera por una cosa asi! TT…

Mako: Entonces? Que hacemos?...

Lime: Lo que hay que hacer, Mako-san…u.u…salvar a Takumi-san! y solo por eso…hasta otra edicion de **"Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D"**...

Mako: La pelea para salvar a Takumi-san de Sayuki-chan…lo hacemos en el proximo "capi-entrevista"?

Lime: Hai! u.u…sino…seria muuuuuuy largo!

Mako: Ok! Decilo!

Lime: Por razones de espacio…"**La Pelea del Siglo: Lime vs. Mako"**, en la cual…nos jugaremos nuestro honor por quien podria ser mejor candidata para Ryosuke Takahashi(y si es que se llega a fijar en alguna…mejor dicho: a Mako ya la rechazo indirectamente!-- …. Yo todavía tengo oportunidad y sino…con Keisuke! ) quedara pendiente hasta nuevo aviso!. Mientras que…la otra cosa que tenemos que hacer…**"Mission Imposible: Rescatar a Takumi-san de las garras de Sayuki"** junto con Mako, se posterga para el proximo "capitulo-entrevista" !...Osea…

Mako: Hasta la proxima edicion de **"Entrevistas a los personajes de Initial D"** !...en el siguiente capi a este… es una "Story Extra Special", que se incluye dentro de la entrevista a mi y a Sayuki, y todo para salvar a Takumi de mi amiga! T.T…

No se la pierdan! Y…

Lime y Mako: **"Kotae wo Hitotsu!"** -apuntando con un dedo, haciendo un numero 1 con este…-.**

* * *

**** Con Mako tenemos planeada la "Mision Imposible" la cual es…: Salvar a Takumi de Sayuki! Kyaaaaa! T.T…aunque bue…tambien…no voy a dejar mi pelea pendiente con Mako! (todo sea por salvar a Ryosuke y que Mako se quede con Iketani de una vez por todas! u.u ).**

**Hasta la proxima…"Mission Imposible: Rescatemos a Takumi! "…**

**Lime Amakusa Tantei Anime Virtual**


End file.
